Carpe Diem
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Seize the day. Don't waste time thinking of the 'What ifs' when you don't even know what's going to happen..." Brotherly! EdAl, implied EdWin. Set during series, I guess... one-shot


_I am back with a cute little one-shot I created for my Creative Writing mid-term... _

_Warning: Not my best work! I repeat, NOT MY BEST WORK!!!!!!!!! :(_

_Disclaimer: Do not own, people..._

**"Carpe Diem – Seize the Day"  
A Brother's Advice**

When East City experienced twilight, the moment between sunset and midnight, all lights were dimmed and people were off the streets. Houses were dark and gloomy, and one could almost hear the snore of the old man in the apartment by the end of the street.

The night enveloped Edward into a warm comfort he hadn't experienced since his youth, curled on the couch with his mother and little brother being warmed in front of the fire.

'Ah, the good old days' thought Ed.

"Brother?" fourteen year old Alphonse called to his older brother across from him, his voice hollow but full of innocence. A grunt was his reply, and the golden haired boy looked at his brother. The armor continued.

"Do you like Winry?"

The boy sputtered and gasped nonsense as the armor giggled, his childish cackle echoing in the empty suit, and he continued. "Brother, I know you like her. You blush at the slightest reference to your automail!"

Edward sighed, his cheeks aflame and the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "What does it matter? We're traveling so often…"

"You didn't answer my question, Ed," his younger brother only used his name when irritated or innocently curious; for years now, Al had kept it a secret that he knew, that Mustang and everyone in his 'posse' knew about Ed's little crush, but what Al wanted was the truth, and he was going to get it out of his older brother if it killed him.

Ed scoffed and rolled onto his back, staring into the moonlight with dull golden eyes. He wasn't sure how to inconspicuously tell his little brother, "Yes, I like Winry" , and of course his cheeks and goofy smile would give himself away easily. He cleared his throat and turned once more to his little brother.

"Promise you won't tell?"

Al nodded, "What's to tell? It's our secret, brother."

Ed sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and rested his arms on his knees, them dangling as if they weren't even functional. With a sigh and a sniff, he replied "Yeah, I guess I do, Al."

If he could, Al would have flashed his brother the largest, goofiest smile he'd ever dreamed of, and he'd dance and clap loudly, broadcasting the obvious. Ed's face wrinkled in agitation and he fell back onto his bed, sinking his hot face into the pillow.

"Well, Ed, you do know what this means?"

"Mm?" came the muffled reply.

"This means you have to ask her to be your girlfriend."

Ed raised his head slightly from the pillow so only his eyes were visible and stared at the headboard; he would have never guessed that he could be so trapped in the swirls carved in it, and he sighed. "Al, what if she says no?"

"Brother?" Al asked more to himself than to his brother. Ed was never the person - kid or adult - to be unsure of himself or anything else he did. That was why he was nicknamed by Lieutenant Colonel Havoc a 'reckless brat'. "Better do it before it's too late, brother. _Carpe diem_."

Ed looked at his brother, confused. "What does that mean?"

Al smiled; at least Ed felt he did so as he answered, "_Seize the day_. Don't waste time thinking of 'What ifs' when you don't even know what'll happen…" he ranted, his ruby-colored eyes rolling as much as he actually could at the completely-obvious explanation.

For a brief moment, Ed thought and thought of what to do, but to no avail. "We'll talk in the morning," Ed said abruptly, digging his face into the pillow once more and softly snoring. Al sighed, and sat at the edge of the bed.

'I doubt he'll actually do it' thought Al as he got up and left the apartment quarters, ready to call Granny with the good news.

_So? How was it? Please review!_


End file.
